Discovering the Power
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Yakumo wishes to go to other worlds is granted by a powerful Fire Goddess. The Fire Goddess reveals to Yakumo what she has to do to stop the darkness from taking over the worlds.With new powers, she goes with Sora, Riku, and Kairi


**Discovering the Power**

The next day, Yakumo was doing something but she wasn't wearing her normal princess cloths. She was wearing a gold shirt with a sliver fire symbol on the chest, blue jean pants, and white tennis shoes. Yakumo was stacking barrels of hay up pretty high. Rukia watched as Yakumo worked stacking the hay higher and higher.

"Yakumo are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Of Course I'm sure about this Rukia." Yakumo said pushing a barrel into front of Rukia.

"But what if you fail?"

"That's why the barrel is here. I can land on that." Yakumo explained going back to the stack.

"I don't know about this." Rukia said shaking her head.

Yakumo sighed and grabbed a wooden sword that was nearby, "You never know. Besides how am I suppose to get better if I don't practice."

Rukia shook her head again and Yakumo started to climb the stack. Yakumo got to the top, balanced herself, and got ready. Rukia stood out of the way hoping that Yakumo won't hurt herself.

"Ok here I go." Yakumo said before she jumped.

Yakumo grabbed onto some rope that was there and swing higher. She two flips midair before straightening up. She landed on the ground but landed off balance. She fell back onto the barrel, some hay flew off it, and the sword fell out of her hand. Yakumo spit some hay out of her mouth before sitting up. Rukia just sighed and shook her head.

Yakumo started to brush the hay off when she heard, "You know you're going to need more air to pull off that move."

Yakumo looked up to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi standing nearby.

Yakumo stood up continuing to brush the hay off, "Well I thought I'd try."

Kairi walked over and pulled some hay out of her hair. Yakumo smiled in thanks and Rukia walked over to her.

Rukia was able to say something when Yakumo said, "Don't say anything."

Rukia shut up and Sora asked, "Where did you learn swordsmanship?"

"Someone in the kingdom taught me how. At first they didn't want to but they soon gave in. The only thing is all I have is this wooden sword." Yakumo said picking it up.

"Wooden Swords? These bring back memories." Sora said.

"You mean about all those times I kicked your butt at them." Riku said smiling.

Sora glared slightly and said, "Hey I won a few times."

"Yeah twice." Riku laughed.

Sora glared and punched Riku in the shoulder. Yakumo smiled and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you guys have fought with wooden swords too." Yakumo pointed out.

Riku nodded and said, "Yeah when we were kids and things were a little more peaceful."

Yakumo nodded and said, "I see….Hey what's it like going to another world?"

"Why do you want to know?" Riku asked.

"Well I've been living here all my life and only heard stories about. I've never met anyone from another world until you guys came." Yakumo explained sitting on the barrel.

"Well it's different for every world we go to. Some are nice, some are bad, and others are just plain weird." Sora explained sitting down also.

Riku and Kairi followed and Riku said, "We usually have to fight off Heartless in that world."

"But we always meet new and old friends that want to help us fight them." Kairi explained.

"Heartless? Those are those black creatures right? But what are they?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes they are the black creature—" Sora started.

"The heartless are created when someone losses their heart to the darkness. The strength of Heartless all matters on how strong the heart was before it was taken." Riku finished.

"So if someone like my brother losses his heart….then would a weak or strong Heartless be created?" Yakumo asked.

"Must likely a strong one. Your brother has a strong heart but I don't think that would happen." Kairi explained.

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

"Because as long as you keep light in your heart and never turn to the darkness, then the Heartless can never take your heart." Riku explained.

"Wow to think that that little thing can be so important." Yakumo said.

Everyone agreed and Yakumo sighed slightly, "I wish I could go see another world."

"Be careful. You never know what could happen." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "I know I know."

They started talking some more just to pass the time. During Riku made Sora mad again and Sora wracked him again. Kairi and Yakumo can't help but laugh a little.

"Do they always fight?" Yakumo asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded, "Always. It's hard to believe that their still friends because they fight so much."

Yakumo smiled, "Well with friends like that who needs enemies."

"Good point." Kairi laughed.

Yakumo smiled again and then heard something. _'Warrior of Light!' _came a female's voice. Yakumo looked around and her friends looked at her.

"What's wrong Yakumo?" Riku asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yakumo asked looking at them.

Sora asked, "Hear what?"

"That voice." Yakumo answered and they shook their heads.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Must be hearing things."

Then a flash of light came from above them and they covered their eyes. The light turned into an orb and floated in front of Yakumo. Yakumo was confused as the light passed right through her. They watched as it went to the side of the castle and stopped.

"What do we do?" Yakumo asked.

"I say we follow it." Sora suggested.

"Agreed." Riku said.

They got up and went over to the light. The orb went into the wall and revealed a door. Yakumo grabbed the handle and pushed open the door revealing a large white room. Once they were inside, the door shut behind them. They looked ahead to see something up ahead. They walked over to it and saw that it was a sword stuck in stone.

"What's with this sword?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what's going on." Yakumo said.

The orb came back but this time it changed shape. It turned in a young woman wearing a gold dress and gold shoes. Her hair was long, brown, and braided back with gold ribbon. She held a white bow in her right hand and a silver arrow in her left.

She also had green eye and she smiled at Yakumo, "You are finally here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

"All will be explained. But first pull the stone from the stone. If I'm right then the sword will come out of the stone." The woman explained.

"And what if you're wrong?" Yakumo asked.

"I know that I'm not wrong. Now go." She said.

Yakumo sighed slightly and walked over to the sword. She gripped the sword with both hand and felt some energy pass through her. Yakumo tighten her grip and pulled on the sword. The sword slipped out of the stone a little bit before coming out. Yakumo looked at the sword and saw that it was shape just like a flame.

The woman appeared in front of Yakumo and smiled, "I knew it. You are the one."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ok started making sense here. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Alright. First my name was Vanessa. I'm the original fire goddess."

"The one spoke of in the story?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Vanessa nodded and explained, "Yes you see I've been looking for someone to take my powers and become the next fire goddess. But no one had been able to pull the sword out until you can Yakumo."

"How do you know my name?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa smiled, "I've known you since you were a little girl Yakumo. I came to your parents telling them of your future…but I thought they would have told you all this by now."

"My parents knew? And they never told me?" Yakumo asked sadly.

Vanessa's smile faded, "Oh I see. Don't worry about it Yakumo."

"So how did you know that I would be the next Goddess?" Yakumo asked.

"When you were born, I can sense the pure heart that you had in you. Over the years and no matter what happened to you, that heart stayed pure." Vanessa explained.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Ok I guess that makes sense."

"Don't worry about it. More things will become clear in time. Here take this to unlock your power." Vanessa said as a gold orb appeared in front of Yakumo.

Yakumo held out her right hand and orb went into it. Moments later Yakumo started to glow and then the light surrounded her. Her cloth changed into a red dress that almost went to her knees and red high heel boots. Then Yakumo's back glow and a pair of fairy wing sprouted from her back. When the light faded, Yakumo looked at herself and gave a surprised shout.

"What the?" Yakumo asked looking at herself.

"Hmmmm the form looks different then my form did." Vanessa said.

"Ummm explain please." Yakumo asked looking at Vanessa.

"Oh right. This is your goddess form. You have all the powers I had in this form…..even if it does look different." Vanessa explained smiling slightly.

"What kind of powers?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa thought for a moment and answered, "Let's see you have fire spells, the ability to fly, and power to heal people. As time goes on your power will grow in strength and the healing ability will be more helpful."

"Wow really?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa nodded and said, "And you will need the help of your friends to fully master your powers."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked for the first time.

"She must go with you two the other worlds to defeat the Heartless. At least that's what I told your king." Vanessa said smiling.

"You know the King?" Riku asked.

"Who doesn't? I met him in Disney Castle telling him of what you needed to do. He asked if I could reveal who it was that would help you but I told him I could not."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I had heard about the Keyblade Master sometime ago when they first can here. After I died, they seemed to just disappear. But then two years ago I heard about three new Keyblade Masters coming to beat the darkness. I thought not telling him Yakumo's name, it would give you a reason to come to the castle to find Yakumo." Vanessa explained.

"So you planned the meeting?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes though the boy problem was an…unexpected factor. But everything turned out alright." Vanessa said.

Yakumo sighed and the goddess form disappeared returning her normal cloths. Vanessa smiled and disappeared.

"Vanessa?" Yakumo asked.

"Don't worry Yakumo. Now that you're the fire goddess, I'll be with you just in case you need me. All you need to do is focus on the light in your heart and I'll come." Said Vanessa's voice.

Yakumo sighed and looked at the sword.

"Come guys let's go." Yakumo said.

They nodded and walked back to the door. They went outside to where Rukia had been waiting. Yakumo explained everything that had just happened to Rukia and she agreed to help. Yakumo went inside and confronted her parents about what was going on. They explained why they kept it a secret and they agreed to let her go to the other worlds.

Hotaku wanted to go also but Yakumo told him to stay behind so he could protect the world from anyone who might hurt it. Yakumo found a sheath to fit the sword and tied it around her waist. Soon she was ready to go so she went to met up with her friends.

"So you ready to go?" Sora asked.

Yakumo nodded and Sora summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it to the sky and then shoots a blue beam of light from it. Seconds later the beam disappeared and a red and yellow ship appeared.

It landed nearby and Sora said, "Meet the Gummi Ship Highwind."

"That's what we use to get from world to world." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and they boarded. Yakumo let out a low whistle when she saw how big the inside was.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted a small voice.

Yakumo looked around, then looked down, and saw two chimp mucks at her feet.

"Oh sorry." Yakumo said backing up a little.

Yakumo bent down in front of them and Sora explained, "That's Chip and Dale. They're the Mechanics of the Gummi Ship.

"Hi nice to meet you." They said.

Yakumo smiled and walked around them. They went to the cockpit and Yakumo only saw three chairs. Riku pressed a button and a fourth chair appeared.

"Hey there." Said a voice.

Yakumo looked around until it said, "Down here."

Yakumo looked down and saw a cricket wearing a suit.

He jumped onto Yakumo's shoulder and said, "I'm Jimminy Cricket."

Yakumo smiled and said, "I'm Yakumo."

"Alright everyone strap in." Riku said taking the pilot seat.

Everyone else sat down and strapped in. Riku activated the systems and the ship took off. The force of the take off was enough to slam Yakumo back in her seat. When it was over, Yakumo felt sick.

Kairi smiled and said, "Don't worry. That always happens to first timers. You'll get use to it."

Yakumo groaned, "Oh my stomach."

Riku and Sora chuckled a little before Jimminy said to Yakumo, "Take a look outside."

Yakumo looked and smiled see that the stars were close enough to touch.

"Wow this is so cool." Yakumo said.

Yakumo leaned back in her seat looking at the stars. She was hoping that she would be able to master her powers and save the worlds.


End file.
